


Just One Night

by Bullet_Pirouette



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Pirouette/pseuds/Bullet_Pirouette
Summary: Following the events of SummerSlam 2018, Becky goes to see Charlotte and sets off a chain of events that sees Team PCB reunited for one night to settle their differences… Becky Lynch/Charlotte Flair/Paige, set immediately after SummerSlam 2018, 19th August 2018.





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t watching wrestling at the time Team PCB disbanded. Most of what I know has come from various wikis and YouTube clips and I’ve taken a few liberties here and there, so some of the story angles may not be entirely accurate. Then again, let’s be honest, you probably didn’t come here for the kayfabe compliance…

This wasn’t how it was supposed to end.

Sure, the match had been perfect and Becky’s heel turn had been performed to perfection. The crowd had lapped up the twist and what promised to become a career-defining feud had begun. The turn had been the push Becky had so desperately needed to springboard a career that had started to stagnate. But why had it had to be against Charlotte? They’d both known it was coming, the scripts had been building to it for weeks and Becky had thought they were both ready for it. She hadn’t pulled her punches, she couldn’t – baby slaps wouldn’t sell it. But then she’d watched from backstage as Charlotte had sat there in the ruins of the announcers’ table, shocked, confused, _hurt_. Becky knew Charlotte well, maybe too well, which was how she knew the look of betrayal and the tears were real. Charlotte wasn’t much of a crier, she tended to default to angry rather than cry-baby so the tears were a dead giveaway. As far as Charlotte was concerned the betrayal was as real as it got.

Becky needed see Charlotte, to tell her that it was all part of the show and she hadn’t meant any of it personally. She needed to know that their relationship off-camera hadn’t been affected, that Charlotte would still come back to her hotel room that evening, hold her, tell her everything was alright and they could kiss and make up and maybe do other stuff afterwards.

Becky had been on the other side of this particular scenario herself, not long after Paige had turned on them both. Charlotte’s turn had been in the works for a long time and Becky had prepared herself for the on-screen events. But she hadn’t been ready for Charlotte to abandon her in real life as well. Charlotte had treated her with a kind of aloof indifference at the time, like a bad choice best forgotten about and an anchor that had been weighing her down. It had very nearly broken Becky – betrayals, turns and shifting allegiances in the kayfabe she could handle but real life was different – and it was only through throwing herself headfirst in to her work that she’d managed to keep herself going. Her reconciliation with Charlotte had come out of the blue after the pair had partied a little too hard after the first ever Women’s Royal Rumble and woken up intertwined in bed together the next morning. Things had been pretty stable since then and they’d talked through Becky’s upcoming turn at great length.

But something had gone wrong and Becky needed to make sure it was fixed before things fell apart. She didn’t think she had the strength to go through all that, not again.

Charlotte was just leaving the locker room when Becky caught up with her. She’d already changed out of her ring gear and was heading in the direction of the stage door. That was a bad sign, Charlotte would never normally bail on a show before the end and especially not a pay-per-view.

“Charlotte!”

The new women’s champion turned and Becky stopped dead at the look Charlotte gave her. It was one of utter, unequivocal loathing. For a moment, Becky didn’t think Charlotte was going to say anything, but eventually the blonde spoke.

“Rebecca.” That one word hurt, more so perhaps than anything else Charlotte would say. In the entire time they’d known each other, Charlotte had never once called her Rebecca. When Becky didn’t respond, Charlotte rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “Have you got something to say?”

“Charlotte, I’m so sorry!” Once she started, Becky found she couldn’t stop and the words tumbled out one after another. “I didn’t mean to hurt you but I couldn’t pull my punches, I needed to make it look convincing! Charlotte, I know it’s not an easy thing to go through but I just need to know that everything’s…” Charlotte held up a hand to silence her.

“Becky, I don’t want to talk to you.” Her words were so simple, so blunt, yet they still cut like a knife.

“Charlotte, please. I just need to…”

“You _betrayed_ me, Becky! You _attacked_ me! And now you think we’re just going to go home like nothing happened?”

“But it was just the storyline! Charlotte, please let’s just go back to the hotel and…” Charlotte let out a bitter laugh.

“You must be out of your mind if you think I’m going anywhere with you.” Charlotte tapped her left cheek, just under her eye, where Becky had hit her with her first strike. It had swollen and a purple bruise was starting to form. “You can’t do this and just expect everything to be alright afterwards.”

“Charlotte, please…”

“Becky, just stop.” Charlotte scowled. “Desperate isn’t a good look for you.” Becky’s reply died in her throat. Charlotte shook her head in disappointment and walked off without looking back. Becky could only watch as she went, tears misting her eyes, before eventually, far too late, she found her voice again.

“But I love you…”

X

She’d thought pay-per-views would get easier once she became a general manager but that didn’t appear to be the case. Paige stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and collapsed on to her bed. SummerSlam had really taken it out of her. And unlike a normal episode of SmackDown, she didn’t have a full week to recover afterwards. She’d been called in to a meeting during the filming of Monday Night RAW the following evening and then she’d be straight in to SmackDown the day after.

No rest for the wicked. She laughed at that. If she’d wanted to rest she’d never have taken the general manager’s position when it had been offered.

She sighed and rubbed her neck, trying to ease the dull throbbing pain that had set in halfway through SummerSlam and stubbornly refused to go away since. Maybe she should have stepped away from professional wrestling when she’d had the chance. Maybe… maybe she should have done a lot of things but regrets weren’t going to get her anywhere.

She lazily towelled herself dry and pulled on her pyjamas. Two more days of work and then she’d sleep like the dead until the following Tuesday. She switched off the lights and crawled in to bed. She wasn’t in the slightest bit tired but right now she’d take whatever she could get.

Which, it seemed, was going to be precisely fuck all.

The knock on her door was quiet, hesitant, and she was tempted to ignore it and pretend she’d imagined it. But the knocking came again, then again, and she realised whoever was on the other side of the door wasn’t planning on giving up any time soon. Paige groaned and sat up on the edge of her bed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“What?” she growled in the direction of the door.

“Paige, please...” She started at the response. The voice was quiet, choked even, and Paige could barely hear it, but she’d recognise Becky’s Irish lilt anywhere. Paige was across the hotel room like a rocket and wrenched open the door.

Becky looked a mess. Her cheeks were smeared with tears and running makeup and her hair was a mess. She was still in her ring gear and Paige could only guess she’d come straight to her hotel room from the stadium.

“Jesus, Becky…” she managed, before the Lass Kicker threw her arms around her, sobbing in to her shoulder. Paige was stunned for a moment, before she wrapped her own arms around Becky and led her inside, nudging the door closed behind them. Unbidden, the memory of the last time she’d seen Becky in quite this bad a state slipped in to her mind and she had to fight to stop her own tears. The last time she’d seen Becky like this had been when Team PCB had officially split, or rather, when Paige, Charlotte and Becky had split up off-screen. Paige wasn’t really sure how she would label the whirlwind three-way relationship they’d shared – at the time it had felt too hurried to be love but too intimate to just be friends with benefits. When Paige’s heel turn had come up on the show, it had put a strain on their relationship – whatever it may have been – and Paige had made the decision to leave before things became irreparable. She couldn’t change her decision but that didn’t mean she didn’t regret it sometimes. And the sobbing woman in her arms was a damn compelling reason for wishing things had gone differently.

Paige led Becky over to the sofa, the Lass Kicker still clinging to her like a limpet. Paige lost track of how long they sat there, Becky sobbing and shaking and Paige gently stroking her hair and quietly reassuring her that everything would be ok. It must have been over an hour before Becky managed to put a coherent word together.

“Charlotte.”

That was all she said, but Paige wasn’t stupid. She knew the effect her departure had had on Becky and she knew the effect Charlotte’s betrayal back in 2016 had had. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened this time.

Over the course of the rest of the evening, patiently, gently, Paige managed to extract the rest of the story from Becky before the redhead eventually fell asleep, overwhelmed by the events of the last twenty-four hours. Paige sat there for a long time after Becky had drifted off, furious with Charlotte for what she’d done and furious with herself for doing exactly the same thing the first time around and being stupid enough to think that in the last two years things would have changed in the slightest…

X

Paige wasn’t sure if she actively sought out a confrontation with Charlotte or whether it was just an accident. Either way, she’d come out of the meeting she’d had while RAW was being filmed and quite literally walked into the new SmackDown Women’s Champion. Charlotte had scowled at her and made to move past but Paige wasn’t having any of it and bundled her round the corner to give them a little privacy.

“What the hell, Paige?” said Charlotte. She looked almost as angry as Paige felt.

“What did you do to Becky?” Paige snarled at her. She saw Charlotte tense up at Becky’s name.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Paige shook her head in disgust.

“Thank God you’re a better wrestler than you are a liar. I _saw_ her, Charlotte. I saw her last night after you ditched her.” She paused to get her emotions back under control and lower her voice before they attracted any unwanted attention. “She came to my hotel room and she was a wreck. It took me the best part of two hours to get a coherent sentence out of her!”

“She attacked me Paige.” Charlotte indicated her face. The swelling had gone down but the bruises were still visible. “I don’t know about you but when someone punches me in the face, my first instinct isn’t to crawl in to bed with them!” There were plenty of jokes Paige could have made about liking it rough, but this wasn’t the time or the place.

“For Christ’s sake, Charlotte, get your head out of your arse! It was a storyline, nothing more. It’s all fiction, it’s not real! I shouldn’t have to explain the concept of kayfabe to you of all people.” Charlotte had shifted her stance, one leg slightly forward, her fists clenched. Paige had backed her in to a corner and her gut reaction wasn’t to talk her way out.

“Leave me alone Paige.”

“No.” Paige wasn’t going to fight her but she wasn’t backing down either. “Not until you stop being a bitch and open your eyes. You can’t put Becky through this, not again.”

“I can’t put… you do remember _you_ caused the team to collapse?” Charlotte pointed an accusing finger at Paige. “After what you did, you are in no position to give me a lecture!” She made to move past her but Paige stepped sideways and blocked her path.

“Bullshit, I’m in exactly the right position! I made a choice, Charlotte, I made a choice and I stuck with it, for better or worse. Team PCB was falling apart in-story, it was affecting our relationship outside of the ring as well. It was only a matter of time before things got messy.” Charlotte laughed bitterly.

“And your solution was to leave and speed up the process?”

“Yes. Because at least that way all the anger was directed at me and we could all just get on with our lives.” Paige faltered. She realised that they’d never actually had this conversation before – Charlotte had made a point of ignoring Paige as much as she feasibly could since her return and, in order to keep the peace Paige guessed, Becky had done the same. She wasn’t sure she was quite ready to have this conversation. But it didn’t look like she had much of a choice so she ploughed on regardless. “You and Becky were good together, I was always the weak link in that trio and we all knew it. You and Becky could have ridden it out if you hadn’t decided she was weighing you down.”

Charlotte was staring daggers at her but Paige was on a roll and she wasn’t going to stop.

“You shoved her aside like she was a burden on your career. Now, I don’t know what kind of miracle you two pulled off to reconcile after that but you managed it somehow and I’ll be damned if I’m going to sit by and watch it all be for nothing.”

“I don’t care what you think, Paige.” Paige shrugged off the comment. She’d heard worse and she’d heard far worse from Charlotte.

“I know. But you do care about Becky.”

“No, I don’t,” said Charlotte, scowling again.

“Another lie,” Paige replied bluntly. She could see the turmoil on Charlotte’s face, so many emotions racing through her at once. Paige recognised the look in her eyes, the look of a woman who couldn’t decide whether to face her problems head on or get as far away from them as she could. Fight or flight.

Charlotte chose flight, shouldering Paige aside roughly. Paige didn’t try and stop her.

“You’re throwing away the best thing that ever happened to you,” she called after Charlotte. “Again!” The blonde didn’t stop as she shouted her reply.

“Oh, fuck off Paige!”

It wasn’t smart and it wasn’t clever, but they’d gone way past that a long time ago. And when Paige got back to her office and found out that the backstage camera crew for RAW had accidently caught Charlotte’s parting comment and broadcast it live to a packed Barclays Stadium and God-only-knew how many viewers at home, she realised it was going to be a hell of an evening.

X

It may have been Bayley who was known as the Huggable One, but off-camera Becky Lynch was a close contender. Paige had been reminded of that the previous evening when Becky had steadfastly refused to let go of her from the point she'd arrived unannounced at her hotel room until she’d eventually drifted off to sleep. In a way, tonight was worse.

Sex for Becky was cathartic, a way to let out pent-up emotions, tension and stress. Given the current situation, things had been cranked up to eleven and now not only was Becky a hugger, she was also crawling-the-walls horny. Becky hadn’t wanted to be alone for the night, still coming to terms with what Charlotte had said and done, and though Paige couldn’t exactly blame her, she was acutely aware of Becky’s hands ‘accidently’ finding their way onto her boobs every few minutes. Paige sighed and very deliberately lifted Becky’s hand away and rested it in the redhead’s lap. She couldn’t pretend she wasn’t interested. While it may have been over two years since she’d been this intimate with Becky, neither of them had changed that much and the curves all felt reassuringly familiar. But she wasn’t sure she was ready to reopen that particular wound. The earlier confrontation with Charlotte had dredged up enough uncomfortable memories, she wasn’t sure she wanted to start making any more. It didn’t help that Becky apparently liked to sleep naked, a habit she’d definitely picked up from Charlotte at some point in the last few months because she’d never done it before. Paige wasn’t sure she’d have been able to keep herself under control if Becky had been curled up naked next to her and the Lass Kicker had eventually, albeit reluctantly, struck a compromise, which explained why Becky was sat in her underwear while Paige was still fully-clothed. In fact, if she was being honest, Paige was wearing more clothes than she normally would have been while she lounged around in her hotel room, to try and make a point. Becky seemed to be either missing it or ignoring it, most likely the latter.

Paige tore her attention away from the warm body pressed up against her and tried to focus on the TV. She wasn’t even sure what it was they were watching, it had just been the first thing she’d found when she’d put the television on to distract Becky from her body. Or maybe she was trying to distract herself? Either way, it wasn’t working.

“Becky,” she sighed, as Becky’s hand snaked its way under her top and her fingers started stroking the cup of Paige’s bra. “Please stop.”

“What?” asked Becky innocently, still looking at the TV. Her fingers slipped under Paige’s bra. “I’m not doing anything.” She punctuated the last comment with a gentle pinch to Paige’s nipple and the dark-haired girl had to bite her lip to suppress a moan.

God, it felt good. It had been far too long since someone had touched her like that. It wouldn’t be so bad, would it? To give in to temptation, just this once? She was dimly aware of Becky’s hands on her skin and didn’t resist, enjoying the sensation. She felt the redhead’s lips too, on her mouth, her stomach, her breasts. Her top was on the floor before she realised it and Becky was fumbling with her bra clasp with one hand, the other slipping inside Paige’s jeans. It was only when she felt Becky’s fingers inside her that reality came crashing down around Paige and she realised just what she was doing. She pushed herself off the bed and away from Becky, stumbling across the hotel room in an effort to put some distance between them.

“Becky, we can’t,” she said breathlessly, struggling to fix her bra.

“Why not?” There was a desperate note in Becky’s voice. Paige caught sight of a dark mark on Becky’s knickers where her arousal had soaked through and she knew that, under her jeans, her own underwear was in exactly the same condition.

“Remember what happened last time Becky,” said Paige, hunting for her shirt. “I don’t want to put you through that again.”

“Charlotte already has.” Becky sniffed and picked up one of the pillows, hugging it to her chest.

“Oh Becky.” Paige abandoned the search for her shirt and crossed back over to the bed. She perched on the edge, careful not to get too close and give Becky the wrong impression, and reached across, taking one of Becky’s hands in hers. Becky gripped it like it was her lifeline. “You shouldn’t have had to put up with any of this and certainly not twice. I want to help Becky, I… I still care about you. But this,” she gestured between them, “I don’t think this is going to help.” Becky’s eyes were shimmering with tears but she nodded silently. Paige opened her mouth to say something else, no real idea in her head of what she could possibly say to make things better, but she was cut off by a knock on the door.

She gave Becky’s hand a reassuring squeeze and crossed the room. She’d already opened the door before she remembered she was still topless. Charlotte was stood in the corridor outside, carrying a bottle of champagne. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Paige’s attire, or lack thereof.

“Am I interrupting something?” Paige straightened and crossed her arms.

“Possibly.” They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before Charlotte eventually spoke again.

“I’m sorry.” Paige shrugged.

“I’m not the one you need to be apologising to.”

“I meant about earlier,” said Charlotte. She sighed. “Becky _is_ the best thing that ever happened to me. You were right.” Paige sniffed.

“Of course. I’m always right.” Charlotte rolled her eyes.

“Don’t push your luck. This is the most progress we’ve made in two years.” Paige held up her hands in defeat.

“Point taken.” She gestured at the bottle in Charlotte’s hands. “What’s with the champagne?” Charlotte glanced down at it and blushed slightly.

“Well, that’s part of the apology. I understand I might have caused you a few problems this evening.” Paige laughed.

“Yeah, dropping an uncensored f-bomb on a PG-rated show is the kind of thing that tends to get you noticed, and not in a good way. But I reckon I managed to smooth things out eventually with the McMahons. We’ll all live to see another SmackDown and at the end of the day we can’t ask for much more than that.”

“So can I come in?” asked Charlotte, handing her the champagne.

“I wish you would,” said Paige, stepping aside to let her in. “Becky’s getting handsy.” Charlotte stepped into the hotel room and her heart broke a little when she saw Becky curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow and looking so small and fragile.

“Hi baby,” she whispered. Becky didn’t reply and tightened her grip on the pillow. Charlotte moved towards the bed but stopped when Becky shied away from her. Charlotte looked to Paige for support, but the SmackDown GM just shrugged her shoulders.

“Don’t look at me. If I knew what to say I’d have said it hours ago.” Charlotte took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Becky. I know that doesn’t even begin to cover it, but I am. I’ve no right to expect you to forgive me and you have no reason at all to take me back after what I’ve done. I just need you to know…” She hesitated. “I’ve never been good at controlling my emotions and I make stupid, rash decisions because of it. I've never meant to hurt you Becky, but whatever I do I always end up hurting you anyway. Someone told me today that I was throwing away the best thing that had ever happened to me. And I told them to fuck off.” She glanced over her shoulder at Paige and gave a tight smile. “But they were absolutely right.” She moved over to the bed and sat down. “I love you Becky. I love you and I always have and I’m sorry, truly sorry, that I was such a bitch about it.” She could feel tears building up in her eyes and she looked to Becky for a reaction, something, anything…

Becky opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud bang. They both looked across at Paige, who was swearing as the champagne frothed over and spattered on to the floor. Paige looked up at Charlotte and Becky, shaking champagne from her hand.

“Sorry,” she said. “I think I got a little carried away.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes in exasperation and turned back to Becky, just in time to stop the Lass Kicker pitching them both off the bed as she lunged at the blonde, her lips crashing against Charlotte’s. Charlotte relaxed into it, never wanting it to end, and Becky didn’t relent until she had to come up for air. Becky wrapped her arms around Charlotte and clung on to her.

“I love you too,” she whispered. She sighed into Charlotte’s shoulder, kissed her neck and sat back. “I just want things to be like they were before.” Charlotte took her hand and squeezed it.

“They will be Becky, I promise.”

“No.” Charlotte blinked at her in confusion and Becky shook her head. “I mean, I don’t just want things to be like they were before SummerSlam. I mean, _before_ before.” She looked across at Paige, her expression pleading. “Before the team disbanded.”

“Becky, I…” It took Paige three attempts to find her voice. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Please.” Becky took a deep breath. “I’m tired and I’m scared and I need human contact, now more than ever. I know it’s difficult. I’m not stupid, I know I wasn’t the only one who was affected after what happened last time.” She shifted her gaze from Paige to Charlotte. “But I just need the two of you to hold me and tell me everything’s going to be ok, like you used to. I need you both one more time.”

Paige and Charlotte exchanged a look. They both cared about Becky, the rift had always been more between the two of them. It felt like an age, but it was probably no more than a few seconds, before Charlotte nodded once wordlessly. Paige closed her eyes and hoped they weren’t making the wrong choice.

“Alright,” she said, eventually. She took a long swig of champagne – Dutch courage. “Just one night.”

“Just one night,” agreed Charlotte. If she was being honest with herself, Charlotte would have done anything to see the look of relief Becky gave them and sleeping with Paige was far from the worst thing she could have done. Becky leaned in eagerly for another kiss and Charlotte met her halfway, her tongue running across Becky’s bottom lip and her hands removing Becky’s bra with effortless skill finely honed across the course of countless nights with the Lass Kicker. She took a double-handful of Becky’s breasts, stroking and squeezing, and relished the moan she felt Becky let out against her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Paige watching them, twisting one of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, her bra draped unceremoniously over the TV. Paige caught her looking and put the champagne bottle down.

“Charlotte Flair,” she purred. “You have far too many clothes on. That bed has a strict dress code.” Charlotte broke away from Becky and shivered in excitement as Becky nuzzled her neck.

“A dress code?” she said to Paige, quirking an eyebrow. “Like ‘you must be at least this naked to play’?”

“You’re getting the idea.” Paige smirked at her and dived on to the bed, joining Becky for a coordinated assault on Charlotte’s jeans. Charlotte was about to make a snarky comeback, but then she felt Becky’s fingers curl inside her and the time for conversation was over.

X

Becky lay spread-eagled across the bed, her skin slick with sweat and her breathing slow and regular, wiped out from what had without a doubt been some of the best sex of her life. Charlotte and Paige sat on the sofa, naked and sweaty but still awake. Tonight had been about Becky and they’d both paid far more attention to the redhead than they had to each other. It was good in a way, Charlotte reflected, that Becky had fallen asleep when she had. As she’d come down off her third orgasm the Lass Kicker had been almost incoherent and shaking uncontrollably, as she’d headed in to her fourth she’d been making so much noise Charlotte had worried someone was going to call the police.

Paige chuckled and took another swig from the champagne bottle.

“I’d forgotten how much of a screamer Becky was.” Charlotte laughed and pressed the scotch miniature she’d plundered from Paige’s mini-fridge against her forehead. She couldn’t stand the drink but the cold bottle was a welcome relief. The air-con in the hotel was on the blink and they’d only been able to throw the windows wide open once Becky had stopped making it sound like there was a massacre taking place in their room.

“That’s nothing,” she said. “You should hear her when she’s got a vibrator.”

“I’d forgotten a lot,” Paige continued absentmindedly. “About both of you.” She turned her attention from Becky’s sleeping form to Charlotte, running her gaze across the blonde’s body. The room was illuminated only by the moonlight beaming in through the windows – they’d turned the lights off to let Becky sleep and left the curtains wide open to let the breeze in – but Charlotte still caught her looking. She shifted her position and spread her legs a little further. She saw Paige swallow and look away quickly.

“Yeah, well it’s been a while,” she replied. They sat there in silence for a long time until Paige eventually spoke again.

“It wasn’t all bad,” she said quietly, “was it?”

“Are you kidding?” Charlotte balanced the scotch on her belly and stretched, relishing the slight breeze that caressed her body. “That was fantastic.”

“I didn’t mean the sex.” Paige sighed. “I meant us. The first time around.” Charlotte took a deep breath before she replied.

“We were naïve to think it would work.” Paige shook her head.

“No, I don’t think we were.” She looked up, catching Charlotte’s gaze and looking her right in the eye. “We just didn’t fight hard enough to save it.” She sighed again. “We fight each other for a living without batting an eyelid, but we didn’t fight for the important things.” She looked across at Becky again. “We didn’t fight for the things we really cared about.”

“Do you really think we could have made it work?” Charlotte asked. Paige shrugged.

“Probably not. But we should have tried.”

“You said you left so all the anger would be directed at you,” said Charlotte. It took Paige a moment to realise she was referring to their conversation back at the stadium. “What did you mean?” Paige took a deep breath before replying.

“I didn’t want Becky to have to choose between us,” she admitted. “And you always used to treat her better than I did. I figured if I left, everyone would hate me but the two of you could have ridden it out together.” She paused. “I didn’t expect you to leave her as well.”

“I shouldn’t have left,” Charlotte said quietly. “I don’t know what I was thinking.” She looked across at Becky again and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I couldn’t believe it when she took me back. Then again, we were both so wasted she probably didn’t even mean to. She deserved so much better.” She averted her gaze. “She still does.”

“Not many people would take you back after that,” Paige conceded. “Especially twice. You’re lucky to have her.” Charlotte laughed softly and wiped her eyes again.

“And don’t I know it.”

“Just don’t break her heart again,” warned Paige, “or I’ll kick your arse.” Charlotte nodded slowly.

“I’m holding you to that.” Paige let out a snort of laughter and sipped the champagne.

“What do we do now?” she asked eventually.

“Well,” said Charlotte, tracing her toes up the inside of Paige’s thigh. “The night is still young.”

“Are you sure?” Charlotte shrugged.

“Why not? It’s not like we never used to do it before. It wasn’t all about Becky back in the day.” Paige leaned forward, pressing her body against Charlotte’s. Her skin was warm, smooth and soft in all the right places, just as Charlotte remembered it. Paige planted gentle kisses along her collarbone before Charlotte pushed on her shoulders, directing Paige’s attention south to where she was wet and wanting. She groaned and bucked her hips as Paige’s tongue brushed her labia.

“Hey,” said Paige sharply, “at least _try_ not to wake Becky.” Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her.

“You don’t need to worry about me. I’ve never been a screamer.” Even in the darkness, she could see the sly grin that spread across Paige’s face.

“You do remember my tagline is ‘Scream for Me’?” Paige licked her lips. “So Miss Flair, is that a challenge?”

X

Paige had risen to the challenge with aplomb. When Charlotte had realised she wasn’t going to be able to remain quiet, she’d stuffed Paige’s panties in to her own mouth in an effort to stifle the noise, but she still wasn’t sure she’d managed to sufficiently muffle her screams of pleasure. Paige smirked up at her, holding Charlotte’s hips as the tremors subsided. Charlotte removed her makeshift gag and threw it aside, lying panting on the floor.

“Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” she asked eventually, glancing across at the bed to make sure Becky was still asleep.

“The girls in Absolution taught me a few things,” said Paige, idly tracing her fingernails down Charlotte’s thigh. “Mandy’s quite the squirter and Sonya’s very skilled with her hands.”

“Huh.” Charlotte didn’t really know how to answer that. Instead she rested a hand almost protectively over her sex. “I never knew I could do that.” Paige chuckled and ran her tongue up Charlotte’s body. She kissed her, passionate without being forceful, and Charlotte tasted strawberry lip balm, champagne and something else, that she realised was herself.

“Charlotte, baby,” Paige murmured, her breath hot on Charlotte’s face. “I could show you all sorts of things you didn’t know.” She ground herself against Charlotte to emphasis her words and Charlotte bit her lip to suppress a moan.

“Maybe next time,” she sighed. “I’m exhausted.” Paige brushed a stray strand of hair from Charlotte’s face and raised an eyebrow.

“Next time?”

“Yeah, next time. Just promise me one thing.” Paige frowned.

“What?”

“Promise me that the next hotel you book for us has working air conditioning because I have got to see you do that to Becky.” Paige smirked and kissed her again.

“I promise, but only if you remember to bring your vibrator.” Charlotte licked her lips.

“It’s a date.” Paige kissed her again, took one of Charlotte’s hands and licked her fingers, before guiding it down between them. This time Charlotte couldn’t stop the moan that escaped as her fingers slid inside Paige and her knuckles brushed her own lips.

“Christ Paige, stop” she whispered, breathless. “I’ll pass out if we do anymore.” Paige pouted at her.

“But that’s not fair,” she said, rocking her hips on Charlotte’s fingers. “I’m the only person here that _hasn’t_ had an orgasm yet…”

Up on the bed, unnoticed by Paige and Charlotte, Becky smiled and continued to stroke herself. It sounded like one night was going to turn in to two. And after that, only time would tell…

* * *

**This ended up being way longer than I’d originally intended and took the best part of two months longer to write than planned. But it’s finally finished and, despite the love-hate relationship I was starting to develop with this story towards the end, I’m glad I spent the extra time and effort on it.**


End file.
